Maximum Ride: Live For the Song Cont
by sarahasanchez96
Summary: ATTENTION: This is the continuation of MAXIMUM RIDE: LIVE FOR THE SONG by SarahBelle96. I am so sorry this took so long (too long). An explanation will be in the first chapter. Love you all.
1. I'm baaaack!

**Oh goodness. It has been a while.**

 **I just want to first and foremost apologize for the ridiculously long update/response to all of my wonderful readers. I mean it's been like what? 6 YEARS? I am so so sorry. I really wanted to continue this story for the longest time, honestly and truly. However one thing lead to another (broken laptop and then my account basically disappear on me and I couldn't find a way to log in again) and this story never got finished. But I am back now and hopefully I will stay (won't lose the password or break a laptop) until this story finishes the way it was meant to be finished. I know that I can't apologize enough for making everyone wait for such a long time, but all I am asking is that you give this story another chance and to give me another chance to finish it. I know that I am not the same person or the same writer I was 6 years ago, but I hope that what I write does the past story justice.**

 **So, without further ado. I give you the 7th chapter of Maximum Ride: Live For the Song.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Sarah :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 (But technically 7)

I was not in the mood to be here.

Listening to teachers done on and on for eight hours wasn't appealing in the slightest, and after seeing Fang the other night after seven months I was not in the mood to socialize or respond to my math teacher's petty questions.

"Max?"

Some students sitting in front of me started to turn around, wondering why I wasn't giving Mrs. Peters the answer to the question she asked me. I just blankly stared at her, blinking on occasion.

"Max? Are you alright?"

I pursed my lips slightly, contemplating my options. I took a deep breath, stood up, and walked out of the classroom.

"Um, Max? What are you doing?"

I just ignored her as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and let the door close shut behind me, knowing good and well that I would probably be hearing from my mom later.

I just couldn't take it anymore!

The white walls, the nonstop chattering of students complaining about their first world problems. It was too suffocating, too unbearable. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and walk away from the problem.

I made my way down the halls of the school until I reached the front exit. Opening the doors I sucked in a huge gulp of fresh air, letting it fill my lungs before I slowly let it out.

Much better.

I decided calling Asher to come pick me up would be a bad idea. He would murder me if he knew I was skipping.

So I walked.

And walked.

And just kept walking, not really having a set destination in mind. My body moving was all I needed to help me relax and think straight.

It allowed me to think about Fang.

I knew what he was trying to say at his concert. I knew the lyrics were meant for me to listen to and to understand. What was he hoping for though? That I would forgive him? That I would run happily into his arms with a loving embrace? Hell no.

He hurt me. He _broke_ my heart. He made me feel like I was everything to him to only turn around and make me feel like I was nothing.

So congratulations Fang, you succeeded.

I now feel nothing.

* * *

I ended up a small café. Guess my stomach got the best of me. I didn't dare think about going to Fay's. She would be so pissed if she knew I skipped class, probably more-so than my mom. So I ended up at some little, family owned diner called Dahlia's. It was cute and had a homey feel to it.

The hostess told me to take a seat wherever I would like. I could tell she was trying to figure out why I was alone, but her confused expression was instantly replaced by her perfectly-perfected smile.

I slid into a booth in the corner and ordered some coffee. Caffeine was my crack now-a-days and I took it every chance I could get. Sleep hadn't been an option for the past months so I had to improvise. Cue coffee.

As soon as the waitress placed the little cup of goodness on the table I embraced its warm touch and took a huge sip, not caring if it would burn my tongue.

"Ah," I let out a satisfied sigh and rested back into my seat.

My songbook and pen were sitting on the table in front of me. They were almost teasing me, begging me to open the pages and bleed my lyrics onto them.

But I couldn't.

After the night I saw Fang I tried to write music. A chorus, a sentence, even a note!

I couldn't. So instead I laid in my bed and tried to ignore life.

Asher had knocked a couple times through the night. I locked my door so he couldn't get in, but reassured him that I was fine and just needed time to think which was true.

I think I stayed up all night thinking about Fang. I didn't cry though. I didn't even feel the usual warmth behind my eyes telling me the waterworks were on their way.

I felt nothing really.

That next day was almost normal to me. I woke up, brushed my teeth, and put my shoes on one foot at a time. Asher asked if I was okay and stuff like that, but honestly I couldn't answer him.

Sure, seeing Fang at first killed me. My heart burned for him. It felt like someone was stabbing my chest every time I glanced at him while I was on stage, but after his band started playing it all stopped.

I sat on Asher's truck while I watched him sing his heart out to me. I watched him desperately search for me in the crowd and I saw the anxiety in his eyes as he sang, trying so hard to make me listen and forgive him.

However I didn't feel an overwhelming sense of sympathy or the desire to make him mine again.

To be quite honest, I was bored.

I remember crossing my arms and actually sighing out of boredom. I actually got so bored I left the entire concert and didn't even hear Fang finish his song.

Maybe because his lyrics had no meaning to me anymore. He was literally singing me the same song over and over again. A repeated cycle of "I love you" and "I'm sorry, please forgive me for being an idiot."

I guess I was just over it.

* * *

FANG POV

I didn't know what to do.

I'd had a plan. Iggy and I spent hours devising a way of how I would get Max back. Hell, we spent an entire night thinking of a way for me to just talk to her.

But now I had no idea what to do.

Do I follow the plan? Do I wait till the time we said?

This is exactly why I didn't go to Fay's. I figured I would be safer someplace else, but apparently not.

Because sitting across the room in that corner booth was the love of my life, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. I enjoy feedback :)**


	2. I Saw Goodbye In Her Eyes

**I don't know how clear I made this, but this story is actually part of the sequal (Maximum Ride: Live For the Song) to Maximum Ride: Feel the Music. So please feel free to read the first story plus the first small part of this continuation before reading this one! It might make more sense to what is going on exactly.**

 **Here is Chapter 2! Please let me know what you think!**

 **-Sarah-**

* * *

Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to walk up to her. I wanted to grab her and hug her tight so I could never leave her again. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was and how much I missed her. I wanted to kiss her, God I wanted to kiss her lips so bad. I wanted to tell her I loved her over and over.

I didn't do any of those things though. Instead, I just watched.

I watched as she stared out the window with a dazed look on her face. I watched as the sun danced across her face and lighted up the little freckles around her nose. I watched as she carefully lifted the dainty coffee cup to her mouth…her lips. Damn those lips.

I huffed back in my seat and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. She's too damn perfect.

God, I'm such an idiot.

I found it slightly amusing that she still hadn't seen me. Sure I was across the diner, but it wasn't very big, and Max is usually the observant type.

My trance on her broke when the waitress walked up to her booth and handed her the bill for her coffee. I knew that if I wanted to speak with her I had to do it now before she left.

Screw the plan. This was the love of my life. I had to get her back.

Mustering up all the courage I could, I took a deep breath and made my way to her table.

She was staring down at the check whenever I made it to her. Her brow was furrowed as she read the paper and the tip of her tongue was peeking through her lips. She still didn't notice me until I was right next to her, creating a shadow over where she was signing.

She quickly straightened up, startled, and then blinked a couple of times when she realized who was in the way of her lighting.

"Um," I cleared my throat.

Max didn't say anything. She just continued to blink with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Is-Is it okay if I take a seat?"

She blinked once before giving her head a slight nod. Her body was stiff and her pen was still mid-sign on her check.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and slowly slid into the seat across from her. She hadn't left or yelled at me so far. So I'd like to think of that as a success.

She still hadn't moved however.

"Um, you going to finish signing that?"

Max gave her head a slight shake, as if to break her stare, and swiftly finished signing the check. She pushed it to the edge of the table and I was tempted to grab her hand in mine. My fingers twitched at the thought of holding her warm hand and I had to clasp mine together to stop myself.

She just kept staring at me.

"Um,"

I had no idea where to start. I had this whole speech planned out of what I was going to stay as soon as I got the chance to speak with her, but now, I couldn't seem to remember any of it.

"I-" I tried again but this time she interrupted me.

"I know, Fang."

Now it was my turn to blink a couple times as I registered her voice.

"What do you mean?"

Her brow furrowed as she spoke slowly, "I know why you sang the songs you did. I know why you walked up to this table just now, and I know why you canceled the rest of your tour to say in town."

How did she know I canceled my tour?

"Max, I-"

"I know that you're sorry Fang," She stared into my eyes. "I know."

I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't have any words so just looked down at my hands as if they would tell me what to say. The guilt inside me was eating me alive.

"But," I lifted my head to look at her as she spoke. She was frowning at the table now. "You also have to know this..."

I straightened up in my seat, anxiously anticipating what she might say.

"I trusted you. I put all the faith in the world in you. I put my heart and soul into what we had, and I gave it to you that day you left. I watched you carry it while you were gone, until one day it wasn't there anymore." She paused, as if choosing her words carefully.

My heart was slowly sinking with every word she spoke. I knew this wasn't going to end in my favor.

She finally looked up to meet my eyes.

"I broke that day in the airport when instead of you I got a flower by some man I had never met before. For months I was broken and I didn't think I could ever be fixed again."

A sharp pang hit my heart as I imagined her at the airport, alone, with only a flower as an excuse.

"And then you come back," her voice was different this time, more thoughtful. "And you sing me a couple songs in hopes to rebuild what we had."

She gave her head a slight shake, one of almost pity.

"Max I-"

The sharp glance she gave me caused me to stop what I was saying.

"You can't rebuild what's not there, Fang," she whispered, "I said you took everything with you that day, and I was telling you the truth."

I wanted to say something, anything. Whatever I could to make this all better, but nothing came out.

"I realized that the moment your lips opened and you started singing." She shuffled as she grabbed the backpack sitting next to her.

"Max," I tried, the desperation showing in my voice, but it was no use.

She stood up and turned to face me.

"Congratulations Fang. You took it all with you. There's nothing left. I realize that now." My eyes widened at what she was saying.

No Max.

"But I have to thank you." She pursed, her eyebrows coming together, "After that night, it all went away. There's no pain or desire or anything."

She gave a small smile, "I feel nothing."

My mouth and heart dropped, and I froze where I sat.

She gave me one more glance before she walked out of the small diner.

I didn't move as I watched her walk across the street and turn the corner, disappearing from my sight. I didn't go after her because I knew that it wouldn't be any use or make a difference.

The dazed look on her face when she was staring at the window, the monotone in her voice, and how every little move she made seemed draining.

She was right. I could tell when I looked into her eyes.

She felt nothing.

* * *

 **Please review! I would really appreciate it!**


	3. Broken

**I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far! I know it has been a little depressing (and will probably stay a little depressing) but Fang broke up with Max! How could that not be depressing? Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Sarah-**

* * *

Chapter 3

I knew I was in dangerous territory.

Gripping my steering wheel tighter I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

 _Okay Fang, you can do this._

I finally released the steering wheel, wincing as my hands ached and popped from gripping it so hard, and put the car in park.

"You can do this. You can do this." I chanted over and over in y mind as I walked up the front steps of the house.

It felt weird to be back here. It looked the exact same except a few minor changes, a new plant here, new chair there, but it didn't feel like how it used to. I remember walking up the brick steps and feeling happy to be there. It felt like home almost. There was a warmth that would come over my body when I would pull up to the driveway, but instead it felt hollow. It seemed colder.

When I finally reached the door I allowed myself to take one more breath before knocking firmly on its wooden frame.

"Yeah, hold on." A voice called from inside.

My heart froze for a second when I heard it because I knew that he was home and I would have to actually speak to him. A part of me hoped that he wouldn't be and I could save dying for another day.

Then the door opened.

"Fang?" Asher's face was full of bewilderment. He was wearing some khaki shorts and a green polo shirt. He looked the same minus the light beard growing on his face. Looks like college had been treating him well.

"Uh," I cleared my throat, "Hey Asher."

He raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing here?" his voice was low, cautious, "She's not here."

"I know."

Don't worry. I specifically made sure that she wouldn't be home when I went to speak with Asher. I didn't want her to know what I was doing. Plus, I felt like I owed Asher that respect of speaking face to face. Although we had become pretty close over the past year or so, he is still Max's big, older brother.

"I actually came to speak with you," I swallowed nervously.

He leaned back on his leg and crossed his arms, "About what?"

I knew it was a long shot asking Max's brother for advice or even help. I had no idea how he felt about me since I left. I mean he probably wasn't my biggest fan right now, but he couldn't never want to speak to me again, right?

"I don't know what to do and I need your help." My guard was completely down. I knew I was going to have to show emotion, be vulnerable, if I wanted his help.

He sighed and ran a hang through his short hair. He knew exactly what I was talking about, "I don't know Fang. I mean, you hurt my sister man. Hell, you basically killed her."

A sharp ache ran through my chest.

"I know."

Asher seemed distraught. He didn't know what to do either.

"I hate what you did to my sister, Fang. You don't know how many nights I had to listen to her cry her eyes out over you. I almost didn't go to school this fall because I was scared of what she might do to herself if she was alone." He shook his head, like he was banishing the horrible thought away, "I don't want to hate you, and I honestly believe that you loved her, but you messed up Fang."

I couldn't meet his eyes, "I know I did, Asher. I'm sorry. That's why I need to fix it."

"Stop."

My eyes flashed to meet his.

"Just stop Fang. Whatever you have planned don't do it. You've already hurt her enough." His face was almost sympathetic as he looked at me, "Let her finally get over you."

"I saw her today."

He had started to close the door but froze when I spoke.

"You're completely right, Ash. I killed her." My voice cracked, but I didn't care. "I broke her spirit and killed everything wonderful about her."

My legs became weak so I turned to sit on the top step of the stairs. My heart was throbbing in my chest and I could feel a warmness building behind my eyes.

There was so much guilt in me. I wanted to die where I stood.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have done that to Max? She didn't deserve any of it.

I felt a rustle next to me and I turned to see Asher take a seat beside me.

"I know I can't change what happened." I said solemnly, "But I am so _in love_ with her, and when I saw her today and spoke to her I saw all the damage that I did, and I would do anything in the world to take it all back. As much as I want her to be mine again, what I want more is to fix the damage."

Asher was quiet and didn't say anything as I spoke.

"I'm scared, Asher." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, "I'm terrified."

I paused before speaking, thinking back to the way her eyes looked at the café. They were so empty, so lifeless.

"She's dead inside and I'm to blame for that, I know. Right now I don't want her to be mine again." My heart stung at the thought. "All I want right how is for her to be her again. I want her to be back to herself before anything else happens. I want her eyes to have life in them, for her to feel anything again."

Asher sighed and had a knowing look on his face. He knew she had changed since I came back. He knew that the light inside her was gone.

"Then after that, she can decide if she wants me back. I'm not going to stop try Ash." I warned him, "I love her. I love her to a point that I just want her to be herself again, even if I can never be with her."

I took a deep breath, feeling a little lighter getting all of that out. It was all true though. I realized that as soon as the words left my mouth. As much as I wanted to be able to call her mine again, I wanted her to be herself even more. I wanted her to be able to be happy again, even if I wasn't the guy that made her smile. She just needed to be herself again.

"She stopped writing music you know," Asher's gently voice broke me out of my thoughts.

He turned his head slightly to glance at me before staring out at the road.

"She can't go in the tree house anymore either. She says it's because she's been too busy, but I know it's because it reminds her too much of you." He gave a small, sad smile. "We had some great times at that tree house."

The corners of my lips twitched up as I thought of all the hours Max and I spent writing and playing songs up in that little wooden house. The time I taught her how to tune a guitar by ear or when we would make up silly songs about each other, singing at the top of our lungs…when we just laid in complete silence, wrapped up in each other's arms never wanting to let go.

"Fang," Asher started, but then stopped, looking disgruntled. The previous smile on his face was gone. "I know you love her, and I know you have her best interest at heart, but this is all on you man."

"I know." I whispered softly.

"So, no I can't help you. Mostly because I think whatever you have planned is a bad idea. You left, you broke her heart, you're the reason she is how she is now. It's all you, Fang."

 _You left._

 _You broke her heart._

 _You're the reason._

It felt like I was being stabbed with every word Asher spoke. I didn't have the guts to look at his face.

"I don't think you should see her anymore. I don't think you should talk to her or look for her. I think that the only way her life can get better is if you're not in it. So please, for her, stop trying." He placed a hand on my shoulder before he stood up. "I'm sorry, Fang." Then he walked back inside.

I somehow had the strength to walk back to my car where slumped back in my seat, feeling lost and defeated. Whatever pieces of my heart were left felt like they were suffocating in my chest. The back of my throat felt thick and my hands tingled as they started to tremor and shake. There was a warmth behind my eyes that kept building and building, and no matter how hard I clenched my jaw it wouldn't go away.

Then I did something I hadn't done in a long time.

I cried.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed ;)**


End file.
